White Day
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: Matt is preparing for White Day, however, the person who he wants to share it with isn't all that easy to buy for. MattxMello oneshot for The Akuma's Sakura Violin.


**Title; White Day  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Style; Oneshot.  
Written for; The Akuma's Sakura Violin****  
**** Selected Pairing; Matt and Mello  
Rating; K+  
**  
Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note. However, I do own one short attention span. All characters, names, and other indicia are trademarks of their respective owners.

Chocolate = Normal  
_Chocolate = Thoughts_  
"Chocolate," = Talking

A/N; I have never written a MelloxMatt oneshot before, or a Death Note fic, for that matter, so please bare with me. Written for Kuma-Chan, cause she's random and I love her. x 

_**~White Day~**_

"_February fourteenth_," Matt mused, clicking down the button on his lighter. Gently, he touched the flickering flame to the end of his cigarette, the bottom illumined with a soft orange glow. "At last, your finally here."  
You see, a certain gamer had been pondering what to get a special someone for a while now. He wanted to get the best, no, the absolute perfect present, however, chocolate seemed too simple.  
_I wonder what game he'd like,_ he thought as he began to pace up and down the hallway._Call of Duty? No, not nearly enough guns. Pokémon SoulSilver? No, he wouldn't like that, either. Final Fantasy?  
_Matt stopped pacing and frowned at his reflection in his giant television.  
"Dammit, Mello, why do you have to be so hard to buy for?"

_**~White Day~**_

Matt rocked happily on the balls of his feet, a freshly lit cigarette clenched between his teeth.  
"So, Melly-kun, have anyone special in mind for a White Day present?" he asked happily.  
Said blonde shrugged, stretching out on the couch. "Dunno," he answered, nonchalant.  
"Ok," Matt urged. "If you _did_ happen to have _someone _in mind, what would you get them?"  
"Chocolate," was the blonde's simple reply.  
Matt frowned as he let his eyes travel back towards the TV, his Wii remote already in his hand. "Easy for you to say."__

_**~White Day~**_

Just a little more over here – fold the corner down – yes, that should work – now fold the other corner – Am I good at this or what? – Ok, tape a little here and – WHERE DID I PUT THE STICKY TAPE? – Gah, now it's creased – come on, flatten out, flatten out – Aha! Perfect!"  
Matt admired the parcel on the table, happily fastening a silver bow around the deep blue, sticky tape encased paper.  
"Now," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Where am I gonna hide ya so Mello won't find ya. Oh! The shower! He doesn't go in there."  
"What are you going on about?" Mello asked, closing the front door behind him softly.  
Matt spun around, swiping the parcel off the table and hiding it cleverly behind his back as he did so.  
Quickly composing himself, a small grin crept onto his face. "Nothing, Smelly-Melly."  
Mello frowned, walking into the kitchen, scanning through the fridge.  
"Matt?" Mello asked slowly.  
Matt gulped. He knew what was coming.  
"Did you eat the last of _my_ chocolate?"  
"Uh…" he began, but it was no use. Mello could get the truth out of him. Rather easily, actually. He looked down. Perhaps if he played the sympathetic roll, Mello wouldn't yell at him as much.  
"Yes," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, Mello-kun."  
Mello's eyes narrowed, a small growl rumbled from inside his throat.  
"WHY. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. EAT. IT. ALL?" he roared.  
Matt took a step backwards, the beast within Mello had been unleashed.  
"But, you've already had a slab of chocolate today, so I thought-"  
"No, Matt, you don't _think_. That was my emergency chocolate! And it _is_ an emergency now!"  
Matt looked up nervously. "I'm sorry, Mello. I'll go get you some more."  
He made to move towards the door, but Mello was still standing in front of it. Matt gulped.

**~White Day~**

Matt sighed sadly as he strolled down the confectionary aisle, looking at all the different chocolate flavours.  
He cussed.  
"Does Mell-Kun like Dark Chocolate? Or would he rather Fruit and Nut? Oh, I know. Raspberry Bullets? Violet Crumble? Milk Chocolate? Maybe a chocolate bar instead? A Mars Bar, maybe?"  
He pulled a packet off the shelf and turned it over, reading the label before sighing and placing it into the shopping basket.  
"Maybe I'll grab one more… Just in case…"

_**~White Day~**_

"Damn check out lady," Matt grumbled as he made his way slowly towards his car. "What the hell was that look for?"  
A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he sighed, putting his items into the boot of his car, turning slowly to look over his shoulder at the shopping complex.  
"Maybe just a quick look around the game store," he said to no one. A smile crept across his face.  
He got Mello some things, so, why shouldn't he go have a look at some things _he _wanted?

_~3 and a half hours later~_

"Where the hell where you?" Mello snapped as Matt let himself into the house, two large bags full of Nintendo games.  
"Shopping?" Matt replied, smiling innocently.  
"Whatever. I'm going to go have a shower."  
"Ok, have fun, Smelly-Melly."  
"Don't ever call me that again," Mello frowned.  
Matt sighed, as he watched Mello's retreating back as he disappeared down the hallway. Patting a pocket in his pants, his messily wrapped parcel concealed within it, a soft smile crept onto his face.

_**~White Day~**_

"Matt?" Mello called from down the hallway.  
"In here," Matt replied, his eyes glued to the television screen, his fingers rapidly pressing buttons on his Wii remote. "-No, Wario! Damn you! I said _turn_!"  
Mello chuckled quietly as he made his way down the hall. He quickly gave his damp hair one last rub before draping his black towel around his neck. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a small parcel flying through the air, hitting Matt square on the head.  
"Ow," Matt grunted, not looking away from the plasma TV until he had safely paused Mario Kart.  
"Mello, why the hell did you- Huh?"  
He looked at the ground, a wide grin plastered across his face as he picked up the bright green box with his free hand and ripped the bow off it.  
"What's this?" he asked, unable to contain his excitement.  
It wasn't as though Matt had to ask, he already knew what the small, neatly wrapped box was. It was…  
"A White Day gift," Mello smiled.  
_Chocolate._ As expected from Mello.  
Mello tilted his head to the side. "You _do_ like it, don't you? I was going to get you a game, but you have just about every one in existence."  
Matt remained silent, staring at the box in his hands. He dropped his Wii remote and it landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
"Forget it," Mello grumbled, looping his belt through his pants before he turned to make his way back down the hallway towards his room.  
"It's not like you would- _oof_!"  
Matt had jumped onto his back and wrapped his legs around Mello's bare chest.  
"Oh, Melly-kun!" Matt chirped. "You _do_ care!"  
"Yeah, well," Mello began as Matt petted his damp head.  
"Mello?" Matt asked happily. "Do you want your White Day present now, too?"  
Before the blonde could answer, Matt had dropped to the ground, pulled out his parcel and had stuffed it into Mello's hands.  
Mello blinked, looking down at the parcel before bursting out into laughter.  
"You sure like sticky tape, don't you? Thank you, Matt."  
A small blush crept across Matt's face and he looked down at his hands.  
"S'ok," he said quietly.  
"There's only one problem."  
This caught Matt's attention. He looked up, startled.  
"Well," Mello began, the smile still on his face. "I'm gonna need scissors to open this, now."  
He rested his palm against his bedroom door and pushed it open gently. As it creaked open, Mello felt his jaw drop.  
There, inside his bedroom was every sort of chocolate imaginable. He could no longer see his bed, his floor or any other surface of his room. It was like his dreams have finally come true. Well, that _and_ he was looking at this utopia with Matt, the person who had given him his little slice of Heaven.  
"Matt, I," Mello began. His breath caught in his throat.  
Matt snaked his arms around Mello's bare back and rested his chin in the crook of Mello's neck.  
"Happy White Day, Melly-kun."

A/N: So, that was my first Death Note one shot… I know the characters are out of character, but too late for me to change it now. Liked it? Didn't? I wanna hear. 


End file.
